


Day 2: Santa Claus and His Helpers

by erucchii



Series: Malec 25 Days of Xmas '17 [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: Magnus wanted Max and Rafael to have fun experiences, even if it means going to a mundane event. They took the children to a Santa Claus event at the mall.What could possibly go wrong?





	Day 2: Santa Claus and His Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've been quite busy lately. But don't worry, I'll try to catch up with the days I missed (and try to update on other Malec fics hehe)

“Magnus, no.”

“Magnus, yes!” Magnus exclaimed, grinning, and Alec just gave him an unamused look. “Come on, it would be a great experience for the kids.”

“It’s a mundane activity,” Alec frowned, but still went to sit on the couch when Magnus patted at the empty space beside him.

“I know, but we’ve agreed to expose them to mundane life, didn’t we?” Magnus shifted his position, nudging one of Alec’s hands aside as he placed his head on Alec’s lap, and his feet on the armrest before stretching out. He let out a happy sigh when Alec started to caress his hair, and said, “What?” when Alec chuckled.

“You really are like a cat sometimes.”

“I’ll be whatever you like if you keep on touching me like that.” He looked up at Alec, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. However, before Alec could reply, they heard a familiar voice exclaiming:

“Gross!”

They turned and saw Rafael and Max standing by the hallway arch. Magnus laughed as he sat back up, and Alec smacked his arm.

Alec frowned at the kids. “Why aren’t both of you asleep?”

Six year-old Rafael and four year-old Max scurried to the couch, and sat between their fathers. Max immediately snuggled to Alec’s side, his small arms wrapped around Alec’s waist.

“We’re really excited about tomorrow,” Rafael answered on his and Max’s behalf.

Magnus looked at Alec over Rafael and Max’s head, and mouthed ‘I told you so’. Alec rolled his eyes at his long-term boyfriend.

Max yawned adorably, before mumbling, “I want to see this Santa Claus, and his little helpers.”

Alec sighed. “Fine, we’ll go after lunch and training at the Institute.” He looked at Magnus, and mouthed, ‘You owe me.’

* * *

Alec groaned, and glared at Magnus, who was walking ahead of him, with both Rafael and the glamoured Max. After he was done helping out with training at the New York Institute, as promised, all four of them went to the shopping mall where a Santa Claus event was hosted. He hoped he could survive this ordeal.

Magnus turned his head, “Come on, darling. Don’t leave yourself behind.”

Max held out the hand that wasn’t linked at Magnus, and cried, “Daddy!”

Alec softened. “Coming.” He quickened his steps and caught up with Magnus and their children. He took Max’s little hand in his, and smiled at the bounce in the younger warlock’s walk.

Rafael and Max gaped in amazement when they saw the Winter Wonderland-themed decorations at the centre of the shopping mall’s ground floor. There was a big Christmas tree, snowmen, gingerbread houses, a train and train track that went around in a small circle, and others. On the stage, there was a fake reindeer, and Santa Claus’s sleigh and a hut, and in the middle—sitting on a large chair—were Santa Claus, and his little elf helpers at the side. Kids were already queuing up in a long line, and parents were standing by the side with their cameras and phones, ready to snap a picture.

“By the angel,” Max said, eyes wide in awe. “It’s really Santa Claus.”

Rafael tried not to show how excited he was, but he was practically vibrating. Fortunately, the two of them still behaved and didn’t break into a run when Magnus told them to get in line. They were walking at a sedated pace, although Alec knew they wanted to run as fast as they could.

Magnus’s hand slipped in Alec’s, and he tilted his head to look at the warlock.

“Aren’t you glad we brought them here?”

Alec nearly snorted when he saw the look on Magnus’s face. “Yeah, yeah, don’t be so smug.”

“So, do I still owe you?”

“Yes, and I _will_ collect,” Alec grinned, and briefly squeezed Magnus’s hand. It was a promise.

* * *

Half an hour after the children met Santa Claus, the four of them went to McDonald’s for lunch. At the table, Magnus looked amused, Rafael and Max looked properly chastised, and Alec…really didn’t sign up for this.

The shadowhunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why did you think it was a good idea to expose Santa Claus that way?”

The event was a disaster. When it was Rafe and Max’s turn to meet Santa Claus, they were happy but it soon soured when they realized it wasn’t really Santa Claus. Max managed to pull of the “Santa Claus’s” beard and hat, and Rafael had revealed to the other children that the helper elves weren’t real either. It was a mess, and all the other children started to cry when they realized they’ve been deceived. In all the commotion, they managed to accidentally break some of the decorations on stage.

“We can’t let them trick us like that. You and papa both said we should never let ourselves be in that situation.” Max had a pout on his face now.

Alec propped his elbows on the table and covered his face in his hands. He groaned.

Magnus laughed. “Well, at least they had a new experience.”

Alec did not deign to give Magnus a reply.

 

**the end**


End file.
